Not-So-Sweet Dreams
by AlchemyRepose
Summary: Zoro x Reader I'm writing on a whim. Rated M for sexual content. The reader is plagued by erotic and strange dreams of her nakama, Roronoa Zoro. Is he really that attractive, or was it just the dream?
1. Chapter 1

Zoro's fingertips lightly brush your bare shoulder. You shudder, as if he had passed some emotion to you and it had radiated through your body from that point, that he touched. The moment was fleeting, you stare at the ground, looking at each wooden panel of the deck of the ship. You feel his eyes burning into you, you feel as though you're going to explode with emotion. You look up, and your eyes meet his. You throw your arms around his neck, and kiss him. His skin is warm, he feels so alive. The blankets of your bed, usually so warm, that you wrapped around yourself when you were lonely, seemed cold to you now. His lips are soft, but not smooth, they are slightly chapped from the cold. He reaches under you, you lift up your legs and he holds you so he can kiss you better. You slide your fingers through the short green hair at the back of his neck, leaning your forehead against his, staring into his eyes. They held passion, love, and even lust. You wonder just how long he had looked at you from the side, or dreamt of you during his naps, with that same passion and feeling.

"You look tired." He says it softly, more gently than you would've thought possible from the tough swordsman.

"I am, I'm very tired." You smile sleepily. "Do you love me?" He doesn't even think about it.

"Yes."

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me." You wrap your arms around his neck a little tighter, drawing just a bit closer to him.

"I love you." You say it once, but to yourself you say it a thousand times. The words roll off your tongue and drop through the air, heavy with meaning. You feel as though you could say it a thousand times, and each time you said it, you were loving a different aspect of him.

You turn your head to kiss his cheek, but miss and kiss his jaw instead. You give a small, embarrassed smile, and nibble his earlobe to make up for it.

"[Name]..."

"Yes?" "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

"You'll be screaming it in bed tonight." You remark calmly, with a small smirk that you can't help.

"So...[Name], [Name], [Name]!" With each time he says your name, he says it louder. You are a little worried at his shouting, until you remember that you're alone on the ship. Everyone else was in town.


	2. Chapter 2

You relax yourself, and Zoro sets you down. You're giddy with excitement, but you try to keep your expression calm as you turn away from him and brush your hair out of your eyes.

"Say my name again." You say carefully.

"[Name]." Zoro comes up behind you, placing one hand one your hip and the other on your shoulder, lightly kissing your neck.

"[Name]..." He kisses the side of your neck, moving up to your ear, which he nibbles lightly in return. Just after he'd nibbled your earlobe, his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, suddenly brushing against your ear. You give a tiny gasp, which he apparently heard. He laughs lightly and presses himself against you, wrapping both of his arms around your waist.

"Tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it, I swear." You can't help but to grin.

"Oo-oh, I've got plenty of things in mind." He recoiled slightly.

"Really?" You swoon into his arms.

"Sweet-talk me, you marimo."

"Don't call me that."

"Mr. Mar-i-mo~!"

"Don't-!" He cuts off, glaring down at you. You giggle and settle into his arms again. Zoro is silent for a moment.

"...I really like the sound of 'mr.'"

"Mr...Swordsman?" You reach behind you and rest the back of your hand just below his navel. You snake one of your fingers down his pants, and feel him shudder slightly. You recoil, and clasp your hands in front of you. Zoro slides his hands down your hips, having to bend over slightly due to your height, and he moves his hands closer to the insides of your thighs.

"Wanna see me use four-sword style?" He murmurs into your ear. You bite your lower lip and quiver.

"That was awful." You whisper. Zoro frowns a little, but then smiles and moves his hands upward, stopped right below your ribs. You give a short, shuddering gasp, in spite of yourself. "Did it work?"

"I'm ticklish."

"This isn't working..."

"No, it is." You turn to face him, finding yourself staring at the thin white shirt stretched over his chest, surprised at how close you are to him. You swallow and exhale deeply, trying to calm your sudden nerves. You wonder where you courage had gone, but you figure you'd spent it when you'd kissed him.

You play with the button on his pants, running your finger in little circles on the worn brass.

"What are you doing?" He laughs a little.

"I don't know."

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me to do something."

"Can't you think of anything yourself?" Zoro doesn't respond. You drop your hands to your sides and prance a little ways away, folding your arms behind your back.

"Take off your shirt and blindfold yourself with your bandana, and kneel for me." He tugs his shirt off, and you stare for a moment.

"I was joking..."

"I'm doing it anyway." You watch the muscles in his shoulders ripple as he unties his bandana from his arm and ties it around his head. He kneels on the ground, facing your general direction. You stare, not even sure what you wanted to accomplish by having him do this.

"My mind's blank." You say truthfully.

"Just do something." You frown, then sit on the ground cross-legged in front of him.

"I'm going to be honest here. I'm too busy looking at your muscles to think of anything." He lifts up the bandana with his thumb, peering at you.

"I didn't know women did that."

"Did what?"

"Like men's appearances like that. Like-" He screws up his face, thinking.

"The way that shitty cook looks at women."

"Oh." You frown.

"Really? I guess it's just not something...Oh. I-" You panic momentarily. "I don't just like you for your body or anything-" He laughs, and you cut off.

"I know." He says simply. "You gonna think of anything, or what? I'm yours."

"We could...Drink some sake?"

"Sounds good."

"Naked." You add courageously.

"Even better." He begins to unbutton his pants.

"Wait."

"Another joke?"

"Sort of. We could play a game."

"Strip poker?"

"Sort of?" You reiterate, unsure of yourself.

A few minutes later you both were at the kitchen table.

"It's like spin the bottle. We each take turns spinning. If it lands directly on one of us, the person it's pointing at has to take off an article of clothing. If it's pointing anywhere else, you take a drink." You set an empty sake bottle on the table.

"I'll go first." You spin it, and it points to the wall. You take a sip of sake, and Zoro spins the bottle. It points directly at you.

"_Of course. He's that lucky." _You think, getting to your feet. You slowly undo your belt, looking Zoro in the eye as he watches. You were wearing cargo pants, but they were somewhat tighter around your thighs. You slide them down to your knees and let them drop to the ground. Then you lean across the table and spin. It points at the wall, again, so you take another drink of sake.

By the time Zoro had taken three drinks, you were wearing only a pair of panties and he was still wearing his pants. You had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't wearing anything under them. You really weren't sure if he was. You hadn't felt anything when you stuck your finger down his pants.

The bottle spun and landed on Zoro. He stood to remove his pants, and you move around the table and grab, a little clumsily, at his belt.

"I'll do that for you." He laughs a little as you undo his belt. He grabs your shoulders, his hands surprisingly warm, for you hadn't realized that your skin was cold. You look up, and he kisses you. You freeze for a moment, taken aback. Then, you smile, and kiss him back. You push against him, and he complies, moving backwards against the wall. You move your hand up to his face, and you feel his jaw moving slowly under your touch as he kisses you. You slide your fingers into his pants, running your thumb in small circles on the button. He runs his hand up from your hip, up your side and across your breast. His hand lingers there for a moment, and you smile again. His tongue ravishes your mouth, and you stand on tiptoe, moving your hand from his face to cup the back of his neck.

"Zoro…" You whisper through his lips. "I love you…"

"I want to show you." He murmurs. "I love you, too." He reaches down and does what you were too scared to; unbutton his pants. They fall loosely around his knees.

"Sh-Shouldn't we...Uh…" He kicks his pants off and steps out of them, in the same movement scooping you up like a princess. Without a word he carries you below deck to the room you share with Nami and Robin. Zoro deposits you on the bed and crawls in himself. You can't help but to throw nervous glances at him as he climbs into bed. He lies somewhat lazily on top of you, his face hovering just above your breasts. You relax, and he does as well. It was a somewhat strange feeling, having a warm, naked man on top of you, not moving, just lying there, completely exposed and relaxed. You fondled his earrings and stroked his hair, and before long he raised his head.

"Have you thought of anything yet?"

"No." You blush slightly. He raised himself up on his knees, exposing himself completely to you. You sit up slowly, your hand resting on the pillow behind you.

"I-Z-Zoro…" You stutter, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"What is it?"

"I-Uhm…I feel sick-"

"Are you nervous?" You shut your mouth and nod, although your stomach was disagreeing somewhat. "That's fine. We can just… Cuddle, or something." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Th-Though...I do feel kinda sick, too." He smiled a bit.

"Just lie down, then." You do so, and he nestles up next to you, wrapping his muscular arms around you.

"Sorry…" You murmur, closing your eyes.

"It's okay."

"Are you-"

"You shouldn't do anything you don't want to. Got it?" He said it harshly, obviously trying to get the point across. You nod wordlessly, still feeling a little upset. You close your eyes, and soon drift into sleep.

You awaken from one of the strangest dreams you've had in a long time, with the morning sun shining into your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

You are [Name], and four months ago, you joined the Strawhat crew. The Strawhats had promised to help you find your dream. Each one of them had their respective goals; Sanji wanted to find the legendary ocean, All-Blue. Zoro wanted to become the world's greatest swordsman. Luffy wanted to become the Pirate King. The first time you watched the Monster Trio fight, you knew each one of them would accomplish their goals.

Starting only about a month ago, nearly every night Zoro appeared in your dreams. Mostly, it was only a short appearance, usually the dream wasn't focused on him. The most recent dream had been, while enjoyable, somewhat disturbing to you after waking up.

You clutch your face in despair.

"Am I in _love _with that idiot?" You murmur. Why couldn't it have been Sanji, who doted on you, Robin, and Nami. Or even Usopp, with his lies and stories. To dream of any of the other boys in such a way would have been better than to dream of..._Zoro_.

You remember the dream incredibly vividly. You wonder to yourself, is he really that attractive, or was it just the dream? You couldn't remember much else other than staring at the hard lines of his abdominal muscles.

You throw the blankets off your bed, deciding to visit Chopper. You know to be careful about what details you give to him.

He was awake, but just barely, it seemed.

"Hey...Chopper?"

"Mh?"

"I've been having weird dreams lately."

"Could be something you ate."

"For the past month?"

"Did you ask Sanji? It might be something he's been putting in the food." You recall, a little guiltily, that just after the dreams started, you had asked Sanji if he'd been putting something different, like a spice, in the food.

"I did ask him, just after they started."

"And there was nothing different?"

"Nope."

The blue-nosed reindeer rubbed his eyes, trying to at least seem fully awake. "What are they dreams about? Are they scary, like nightmares?" "No, they're not scary. They're...Disturbing. But only after I wake up."

"I don't get it."

"They're about a certain someone in the crew. It's like I'm in love with... them."

Chopper made a weird face.

"Do you think you're really in love with them?"

"The mere thought scares me. If I was in love with them, I would've liked these dreams, right?" "Right. So you want me to help you get rid of them."

"Exactly."

"You'll have to tell me some more details about it, though. I'll have to know exactly what kind of dreams you're having before I give you something." You squirm uncomfortably. "Can we sit down?" He brings you below deck to a small area behind some crates, lit only by a candle. He sits you down on a crate and sits across from you. "Alright. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your dreams." You nod, and begin.

You tell Chopper about some of the details, being careful not to mention anything gender specific or anything about their appearance. Chopper listens carefully, making very few comments or notes. When you're finished, he mixes a small bag of herbs and tells you to put it in your pillowcase, and to make sure that you can smell them while you're falling asleep.

You step out into the bright sunshine, blinking from the darkness below deck. You look up to see Zoro, perched on top of the crow's nest, holding himself up with only one hand and with a large weight balanced on the bottoms of his feet. You frown, and wonder what would happen if he happened to drop the weight. Usopp would probably shout at him for hurting their ship, Merry. You stare at Zoro for a moment longer, before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

That night, you follow Chopper's orders and place the herbs inside your pillowcase. The smell wasn't overwhelming; it was, in fact, very pleasant.

You lay on your stomach on the kitchen table, wearing a black tanktop and a short skirt. You smile at Zoro, popping up one of you feet.

"Swear at me in ice cream names. Talk _dirty._"

"Rocky road." Zoro smiles charmingly. "Chocolate _swirl."_ He leans in to kiss you.

You jolt upright, awake as you'll ever be. You squint at the wall through the darkness. "What was _that_?" You whisper-shout into the dark room.

You lay your head back down on the pillow, staring blankly ahead, horrified. You were almost too scared to fall asleep again. You feel your glasses on the pillow next to your hand, and sit up. You remember that you hadn't taken them off before falling asleep. You grab them to set them on the nightstand, and find that they're neatly folded. You figure it was Nami or Robin, as this wasn't the first time it had happened. However, usually they set them on the nightstand instead of back on the pillow. Too tired to think anything of it, you lie down again to sleep, only praying that you don't have another weird dream.

Morning comes a little too soon. You had the opposite of a weird dream, and had instead a series of nightmares of monsters and people with large weapons chasing you. When the bright morning light streams in, you pull the blankets up over your head and go back to sleep.

It's late afternoon when you awaken. You shuffle into the kitchen and plop down at the kitchen table and bury your head in your hands. Someone comes in not long after. "Ice cream." You mutter. "What?" Zoro sounds legitimately confused. "I want some ice cream..." You raise your head slowly. Zoro raises an eyebrow. "You should've told the others before they left."

"What?"

"We're at an island. Everyone went shopping."

"Oh..." You rub your eyes with your thumb and forefinger. "When was this?"

"A few hours ago."

"Might as well wait, then..." Zoro walks past you and grabs a bottle of sake from the fridge. "Grab me one, will you?" He sets a bottle down in front of you and sits at the table. He chugs part of the bottle as you fumble with yours.

When you finally get it open, you drink only a few sips.

You're too afraid to look Zoro in the eye. You're both alone on the ship, drinking sake. Multiple scenarios run through your head, and eventually you lay your head on the table. "_Oh god. I really am in love with him. Or...Something. Please don't let it be love. Please, please, please."_

"_What are the downsides? He's funny, attractive..." _A small voice in your head said.

You feel as though you're about to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the kitchen bursts open suddenly.

"Oi-! We're back!" Luffy comes in, holding several large bags of food, mainly meat. Luffy dumps the bags on the table and moves out of the way for Sanji.

"When will dinner be ready?" Luffy asks excitably.

"We just got back." Said Sanji, giving Luffy a strained look as he set the bags he was carrying on the table. Sanji throws a worried glance at you, and then at Zoro.

"Zoro, did you do something to [Name]-chan?"

"No, no. I just didn't sleep well last night." You say quickly, cutting off Zoro's irritated retort. You didn't feel like even witnessing a squabble between the two of them, despite the inevitability of it.

After dinner, you went to bed early, hoping that would help with your strange dreams.

You awoke from a good night's sleep to the early morning sunlight shining into your room. You lay in your bed for a bit, enjoying the cozy warmth, when the door opened suddenly. The sun's golden light outlined Zoro's muscular figure, and he leaned on the door frame, obviously looking at you. You move over, and Zoro climbed in next to you. It was at this point that you realized he was not wearing anything, and neither were you.

You bolt upright and throw the blankets off, planning on going straight to Chopper. However, by the time you'd stepped out onto the deck, you realize that was a bad idea. You notice light from the kitchen spilling out over the deck, and decide to go see who was awake.

You stop in front of the door, hearing voices inside.

"...-ever thought you'd come to me! You're such an idiot you can't even figure out if you like a girl!" You recognize Sanji's voice, and with a quick glance inside you confirm that he was talking to Zoro. You didn't catch Zoro's obviously irritated reply. The sinking feeling in your chest told you everything you ever needed to know. You were in love with him, and chances were, he was in love with someone else.

"You have to show her your lo-o-ove, and call her, [Name]-chan, [Name]-chaaan~!"

"Quit shouting, you shit-headed cook!" Snarled Zoro viciously. You lean up against the wall, dumbstruck and obviously proven wrong. Your face was burning, and you pressed your knees together to keep them from shaking. You stagger, almost drunkenly, down the stairs and back into your own bed.

You sleep surprisingly well, until you're woken bright and early by Luffy's shouts of an adventure.

"No adventures today..." Groans Nami, pulling her pillow over her head. "Please, none." You got up and dressed without a word, and step out to confront Luffy. He was about to jump off of Merry's bow onto the beach. "Wait, Luffy! Where are you going?" "Huh? [Name]?" He stopped and turned to face you, and then triumphantly placed his hands on his hips. "We're going on an adventure." He glanced upward at the crow's nest. "Zor-o-o-o-! Let's go on an adventure!" Luffy returned his excited gaze to you. "Is Nami and Robin awake?"

"I-It would be 'Are...' And I don't think they want to go on an adventure today. Robin seemed pretty tired..."

"What about you? You'll come, right?" You shake your head.

"I was going to train today."

"But adventures are like training!" He pouts, but you refuse. Eventually Luffy had wrangled all of the boys into going with him. Sanji barely had time to cook breakfast and pack lunches for everyone before Luffy decided it was time to leave.

Robin came out of the room several hours after they'd left. "The sun will be setting soon." She said.

"Should we look for them?" You ask.

"We could at least go into town and see what they've been up to." You agree. Nami decides to stay with the ship whilst you and Robin head into town.


	5. Chapter 5

The town was nothing more than a pleasant, cheerful little shore town, with colorful houses and ropes strung from every house covered in bright banners. However, the streets were positively buzzing with news of the Strawhats, and it didn't take long fr you and Robin to discover what the boys had been up to. Luffy had managed to fall directly into a trap set by a gang of bounty hunters, and he'd dragged the rest of the boys along with him. Robin goes back to the ship to inform Nami, and you stay in town to gather some more information.

The streets were bustling and noisy. You stop by some stalls, buying some small thing or a bite to eat, while your true intent was to chat up the owner. After visiting three stalls and getting some food and cute souvenirs, you find out the location of the bounty hunter's hideout and exactly how big the gang is.

When you meet Robin and Nam at the decided location, they're both geared for battle, and they'd brought you some clothes as well. You change your outfit, from a black tanktop and pants to a green fur-trimmed trench coat, a white button-up shirt, and a short blue and white pleated skirt. You grab your weapon of choice and go to lead Nami and Robin to the gang's hideout.

On the way there, you discuss plans.

"We could just bust in and save them." You suggest.

"We could end up captured ourselves that way." Said Nami. "We don't even know what the place looks like."

"It sounds like an interesting risk. Is that their hideout?" Robin pointed out a large building that seemed like it would topple over at any moment, if it weren't held up by large piles of scrap and junk. As you near the building, you see that the door seems to take up most of the front of the place. If it opened inward, it would take up the inside, too. There seemed to be no sentry, for no one seemed to notice or raise alarm when you walked directly up to the door.

"They must think no one will be able to get inside." Said Nami, placing her hand on the door. "This must be solid."

"It doesn't seem very structurally sound. We might be able to pull it off it's hinges." Noted Robin.

You pull out your weapon; a large, decorated halberd.

"I could cut it."

"You sound like Zoro." Nami pressed a hand against her face in incredulity. "If you think you can, go ahead and try."

You raise your halberd, the blade catching the golden light from the setting sun, and the red scrap of cloth tied around the base of the axe head fluttering in the wind. You leap into the air nimbly. "_Klebepresse-!"_ You cry, executing the move. You cut a chunk out of the door, and with a kick, knock it down. You land on your feet with your hand out on the ground for balance.

"_I can't see." _You think. Too much light was reflecting off of your glasses. You hear Chopper and Luffy gasp from inside.

"Wow~!"

"_Sure, it must look cool to them. But I can't see!"_ You slowly straighten and advance forward cautiously. You hear Nami and Robin's footsteps and assume they're following you.

"H-Hey! Who are you people?" You step into the building, and you can see again. From the looks of things, the bounty hunters had been torturing some of your nakama. Usopp was too busy staring at the knife that a man was holding to his nose to look in your direction. Sanji had stuttered your names when you first came in and blood was trickling from his nose.

You wonder if that was because he'd seen your short skirt flying up when you landed. Chopper appeared unharmed, and Luffy had some bruises. Zoro and Sanji looked to be worst off, probably because they seemed the smartest. Robin, using her powers, incapacitated the man holding the knife to Usopp's nose, and the fight began. You cut a swathe through the rushing bounty hunters, having forgotten how many of them there were. When you reach the boys, Nami had already been untying them. You dart over to untie Zoro, asking him if he was still strong enough to battle. "My body can handle this. It's nothing." Was his reply, which warranted an "Idiot marimo!" from Sanji.

"Stupid ero-cook! Your face is covered in blood, Mr. Nosebleed!" Snapped Zoro in response, causing you to giggle. Zoro grabbed up his swords and made to rush into the fight. You stood on tiptoe so you could whisper into his ear.

"I heard that you liked me." You said softly. Zoro flinched, then appeared not to have heard and went to join the fight. You stood for a moment, watching him run off. You make a face inwardly, wishing you could've thought of something better to say. A handful of scenarios run through your head as you easily hack through the crowd of bounty hunters. By the time all of them were defeated, you had successfully managed to make yourself regret saying that to Zoro.

As soon as you returned to the Going Merry, you went to take a bath. It was only enough to wash off the blood, and then you went to bed.

You curl up under the blankets, full of utter despair and regret. Nami sticks her head into the room.

"Hey, come on. We're having a party."

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm just kind of tired."

"At least come out and get some fresh air." You slowly get up after she leaves and shuffle out of the room. You drink a little, then go down to the beach to relax. A light, cool breeze tugs your hair towards the ocean as you sit, knees drawn up to your chest and arms wrapped around them loosely. You hear a step behind you, but you don't dare turn.

"_Think of something cool to say." _You swallow, unable to think of anything.

"The wind...Is lonesome." You say, staring out at the ocean.

"_That was terrible. It wasn't even poetic." _

Whoever was standing behind you didn't reply. You hear them move a little closer and sit behind you, a little to the right.

Out of the corner of your eye you see the lights on the ship go out one by one as everyone goes off to bed. There is a small gust of wind, and you hear the light jingle of Zoro's earrings.

"_Shit! It actually is him."_ You swallow hard, and gather up your courage.


	6. Chapter 6

Your courage immediately falters and you wish you'd drunk some more sake.

"_Fine, don't do anything, you stupid moss-head. I'll just sit here in silence forever." _You think bitterly. As far as you could tell, he had no intention of speaking up first. You don't dare glance over your shoulder, in case he was watching you. You hear him get up, and you half-hope that he was leaving. Instead, he comes closer to you, and gently puts a half empty bottle of sake in front of your shoulder. You take it, gratefully, as Zoro sits back down where he had been. You stare at the bottle and wonder if Zoro had drunk from it himself. You shrug internally, and drink.

After drinking the remainder of the bottle, you set the empty one down and get to your feet. Zoro was sitting there, holding an empty bottle of sake.

"So-I just overheard a conversation last night. Between you and Sanji." You look him in the eye, which was pretty brave of you, you decide. He had a sort of nonchalant, serious look on his face, which was the look he normally had. You bite your lower lip, wishing he didn't stare at you so blankly like that, and that you didn't have the alcohol tolerance of a little girl. You stare at him for a long moment.

"Are you okay?" You ask, changing the subject, and remembering his wounds from earlier. "You did get hurt..."

"Yeah."

"Did you take off your bandages?"

"Its hard to move with them on."

"Isn't that the point?" You say, exasperated. "Idiot." Zoro seemed to get a different gleam in his eye at hearing you say, 'idiot' and took on a more doleful look. You recoil slightly at his sudden, yet subtle change of expression.

"What?"

Zoro gets to his feet and stares at you, silent for a moment.

"I love you." The words tumbled out of his mouth and were whisked away on the wind. You stare at him, surprised that he was the one to say it. "Don't look at me like that!" He snarls, his expression changing to anger, but he was blushing.

"You're one to talk, I can barely look you in the eye!" You say hotly.

"Is that what you say to someone who just confessed to you?"

" 'Someone,' maybe, but not you!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Noth-" You begin to say the remark with angry abandon, and then stop and breathe. You look up at Zoro. He has that same doleful look again. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, you idiot." Your eyes fill with tears as you're suddenly overcome with emotion.

You sniffle and wipe your eyes, the sudden wave of emotion having passed. Zoro suddenly steps forward and rubs a tear from your cheek, almost aggressively. You look up at him, your eyes burning from your sudden bought of tears. You wrap your arms around him, pressing your face into his chest. He smells somewhat musky, but also like sweat and blood and earth. "I love you, too." You murmur. Zoro brings his arms up around you, and carefully pushes a strand out hair out of your face with his thumb. You take a tiny step back, stand on tiptoe, and kiss him. Since, even though you were standing as tall as you could, he was still quite a bit taller than you, the kiss was sloppy and short.

You lower your head, feeling your face burn and a small smile play across your lips. You press your knuckle against your lips and bite it. Zoro hunches over a bit, gently tilting your face towards his. He has an unnerving, devilish smirk on his face. You close your eyes as he kisses you. You sort of wish that you had a breath mint or something, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest. He tastes like warm sake, the kind you'd drink on a wintery day. Daringly, you poke your tongue in between his lips, sliding it under and around his, and find it surprisingly enjoyable. He lifts you up as if you weigh nothing, and you place both hands on his shoulders. Finally, you close your lips around his lower lip as you pull away, as if taking a final bite out of a juicy, tender fruit. You run your tongue across your lips, barely noticing that you had done it until you saw the lustful gleam in Zoro's eyes. He must have seen the momentary panic that flashed in yours, because he set you down on the ground. Breathing somewhat heavily and hoping you hadn't just messed up, you toyed with one of the buttons near your collar. You weren't sure if you should try to seduce him, or just act normally. Or at least, somewhat normally. You undo one of the buttons, and notice Zoro's eyes following your hands. You undo the second one, pushing your shirt open slightly to expose your cleavage. You lower one hand, and move the other upward towards your neck, as if inviting him to finish the job. You hoped, at least, that was what you were implying.

It seems to get through to him and moves forward, his hands seeming clumsy as he grabbed at the buttons despite the care he seemed to put into his movements. As he undoes your shirt, you tug his out of his haramaki. He splays open your shirt, revealing your bra, and you slide it off your shoulders. "Nope-" You wrap your arms across your chest, earning a strange look from Zoro. "It's too cold!" You snap, even though your face was burning. You wonder just how much you were blushing. Zoro frowns as you grab your shirt again and slide it back on. Then he wraps his arms around you, bowing his head to bury his face in your hair. "It's not that cold. Want to go get some sake?"

"Of course." Zoro scoops you up and carries you, princess style. "H-Hey! I can walk on my own, put me down!" You scowl, even though you were glad that he was carrying you in such a cute way. "Hey! Stop, and look at me." Zoro does as you command. You attempt to sit up in his arms to kiss him, which only results in you slipping and him dropping you. You give a small shriek of surprise as you hit the ground. "Ouch! That hurt..." Zoro kneels next to you, his expression hilarious with a mixture of surprise, worry, and 'oh-shit.' You ignore the slight pain in your rear and throw your arms around his neck to actually give him a kiss. "Sorry." You mutter. "I wanted to kiss you."

He scoops you up in his arms again, leaning his forehead against yours and smirking. "Don't call me an idiot, moss-head." You grumble as he opens his mouth to speak.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Li-ar." You pout a little, staring into his eyes. "Are we gonna get some sake, or what?" He starts carrying you towards the ship again as you curl up and rest your head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I love you." You whisper. You aren't sure if he heard you or not.

You make Zoro set you down once you'd gotten on the ship, but you grab his hand as you walk into the kitchen together.

You turn on the light and sit at the table as Zoro grabs some sake. You don't drink much, but he drinks his whole bottle and the rest of yours. Your face is flushed and you lean across the table to kiss Zoro as he finishes the last bottle. You put your knees up on the table so that you are, for once, taller than him, and rest your forearms on his shoulders, running your finger along the strong line of his jaw. Zoro slides your shirt down your shoulders, and suddenly the door opens. You both crack your necks looking over at the door to see Usopp, staring at you both, dumbstruck. You grab one of the empty bottles of sake and hurl it at him like a throwing knife. He narrowly dodges, looking absolutely terrified and giving a small scream.

"Don't you _dare _tell _anyone!"_ You yell, grabbing the other bottle to throw.

"Kyeeaah! I promise, I won't tell anyone, just don't throw those at me!" You glare at him, and set the bottle down. You close your shirt and begin to button it up aggressively. Eventually you glance up to see Zoro glaring knives at Usopp, who looked ready to run and hide. You hop off the table.

"Its okay, Usopp. As long as you don't tell anyone, I won't let him hurt you." You rest a hand on his shoulder. "Here, I'll make you both something to eat. What do you want?"

"I-It's okay, I just wanted some water." You get a glass of water for him, and gently guide him out of the kitchen. You shut the door behind him and lean against it.

"I'm going to bed." You say shortly.

"Want me to come with you?"

"We're keeping this a secret. For now, at least." You walk over to Zoro as he gets to his feet. "Is that okay with you?" You give him a short kiss.

"It's fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too." You leave the room and return to the one you share with Nami and Robin. You crawl into bed without changing out of your clothes. _"It's better than the dreams..." _You think sleepily before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You sleep well, and in a few light, vague dreams, see snatches of Zoro. You awaken feeling well rested and happy as dim sunlight pours into your room. It was quite a bit earlier than you usually woke up, so you decided to change into something particularly cute today.

You dress in a short black pencil skirt, thigh-high socks and garters, a white blouse, and a black leather jacket with black heels to match.

You step out into the watery sunlight to witness a large group of people coming down the shore towards the ship. A closer inspection proved them to be the bounty hunters from last night.

"Oi! Zoro!" You yell up at the crow's nest. "Those bounty hunters are back! I'm going to wake up everyone!" You turn and stick your head back into your room. "Hey! Those bounty hunters are back, hurry and get up!" You then hurry out and go below deck. Zoro had jumped down from the crow's nest and off the ship, and was walking up the beach towards the crowd.

You shake Luffy's cot until he rolls off of it. "Luffy! Guys, those bounty hunters are coming. Get up!"

You hurry back above deck and grab your halberd, and jump off the ship to join Zoro. Your heels sink into the sand, and you swear angrily. "Oh, fuck this!" You yell after taking two steps, and pull off your shoes. You charge forward, past Zoro, who had been waiting for them, and directly into the group, swinging your halberd. Zoro came forward to join you, and you both fought, back to back.

You aim directly for heads and necks, spear through chests, and get your shirt absolutely drenched in blood and covered in gore.

Zoro disappeared somewhere in the fighting, and you were too busy going berserk to notice he wasn't behind you. A bullet enters your back and goes through your chest; another in your stomach, and three more in your chest. You fall on the blade of a lost throwing axe.

You lie on your belly, your body completely numb. Your heart was pounding too fast, you were losing too much blood. You hear Luffy and Usopp's shouts as they joined the battle. You were stepped on numerous times by the bounty hunters; you doubt anyone could notice you in the battle. Your shaking fingers grip your halberd and you hoist yourself up on all fours, only to collapse again at the sight of your own blood soaking the sand. "_I fucked up, didn't I?"_ You think bitterly. Blood trickles down your chin and sand sticks to your face. The battle seemed to be slowing now, and you rolled over onto your back to pull the axe out of your gut. You toss the bloodied weapon aside, and you hear someone nearby shout hoarsely. "[Name]-chan!" Sanji appears in your vision. You realize now how blurred it was. You feel him holding the wound in your stomach. You see Sanji shoved back by someone on the other side of you, and they cradle your head in their hand. Zoro looks into your face for a moment before lifting you up. He's still holding one of his swords in his mouth.

Zoro takes you to the sidelines of the battle and turns to leave, you guess to find Chopper. You grab the front of his shirt, hating how your hands were stained with blood. "Stay here," You wheeze, more blood falling from your lips. "I'm not going to make it. It'll take too long for Chopper to get here." Zoro stays, and takes his sword out of his mouth. His expression looks nearly the same, but he has a horribly worried look in his eyes. You trail your fingertips down the side of his face and grasp his hand. "I'm not sad," You say, looking into his eyes. "Don't be worried. I'll leave you, but I'll be okay. I mean," You cough a little and smile. "I know you don't believe in God or anything. But there's a Heaven, right?"

"Zoro!" You hear Chopper's voice as he bounds towards you and Zoro. Chopper hurries to your side, pressing his hoof to the wound in your gut. It was difficult to breathe, but you were calm. Your heart wasn't beating fast any more, and you felt sleepy, but strangely happy and peaceful. You don't break eye contact with Zoro as you gently squeeze his hand. "I'll see you all again...After Luffy's the Pirate King... and you're the world's greatest swordsman." Your body goes limp in Zoro's arms, your eyes slide out of focus as everything blurs into nothing but a dim white.

"I love you."


End file.
